User talk:ShimatheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silent Mobius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 04:28, June 22, 2010 Hey Shima ^^ Are you ever on Xat.com? Cause I'd like to talk to you. Don't worry, I promise it's nothing bad or anything, but I'd like no one else to be able to read our conversation. And I had to change my Xat name, so I don't have you as a friend on there anymore(since I have to re-friend everyone -_-'), that's why I never know if you're online >_<' P.S. I hope this message doesn't sound weird >_< Miho the Cat 04:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Shima. I decided to sneak on here before the nigth was over for me. Anyway... I asked Gin if she could keep you company while I'm not around and she is (and is able to). You can trust Gin like you trust me (meaning you can tell her anything and she'll try to be supportive, like I try to be), and since she knows you very well I felt like you two can get along great ^^ She'll also back you up whenever you need it and she can provide you with support, and I wanna make sure that you'll be okay until I can get my home Internet again. You can say that I'm doing unecessary things for you, but hey, you're one of my BFF's, so naturally I'm always concerned about your well-being ^^' Besides, this could be a great opportunity for you and Gin to converse a lot (maybe about Shadow or Sonic the Hedgehog....? X3) :3 I hope that you and Gin have fun with each otherm and I hope you'll be okay during my absence... *Hugs you* If you read my latest DA journal entry, then maybe it'll lift your spirits up a little... :3 The sad part is... I won't be able to do it all the time, and the library closes in the mid-afternoon... But yeah, I'm gonna miss you and the others a lot, even though I won't be completely cut off from communicating from you guys as I though I was originally gonna be... Hopefully I'll be able to get back online in one month instead of two. Anyway, see you later.... (You can delete this message and Gin's message too if you don't want anyone seeing them, but that's up to you. I don't mind what you do with them). [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay :3 But I won't be on for a few hours today... I have piano lesson, and a few other things -_- I should be on later in the day though, as long as my parents don't kill me -_- Like now. If I don't get off in the next minute, I'm gonna get in trouble ^^' So hopefully I'll seeya later! Miho the Cat 16:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima ^^ I'm on Xat right now, if you can talk :) Miho the Cat 19:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I'm so sorry I didn't get to talk to you again tonight! >_< I'm really sorry, I've just had a really crappy day... again, I'm sorry, and I guess we can talk tomorrow if you want to. Miho the Cat 02:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Mm.. I see. Well, I have to go to the dentist now(oh joy -_-), but I should be able to get on Xat for a little bit when I get home ^^ Miho the Cat 14:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm home now ^^ I'm on Xat now if you wanna/can talk :) Miho the Cat 16:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay then ^^ I might as well get soething to eat as well... I'll be on after I eat ^^ Miho the Cat 16:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long >_< I'm on now. Miho the Cat 17:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww.. okay. And it's okay, we can always talk later, I don't mind ^^ Miho the Cat 17:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I hope I didn't miss you >_< I'm online now if you wanna/can talk :) Miho the Cat 23:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll be on Xat. ^_^ Miho the Cat 23:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm on xat now if you wanna/can talk ;) Miho the Cat 00:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Shoot! *Sighs* I'm so sorry I can't talk today, I have that party to go to... I feel like such a bad friend... I'm sorry... but, even if I can't stay long, I check all my messages on all the websites I'm on multiple times a day, so if you ever need to talk to me(like if something bad happened, you need help, or are just lonely and need someone to talk to), just leave me a message. If I have to, I can make time to be on the computer at almost any time ^^ So if you ever need me, just tell me and I'll try my best to be there for you. *Sighs* Well, I g2g now, but I hope you have a nice day.. Miho the Cat 21:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima, are you here?(If you don't respond in about ten minutes, I'll assume you're not. If you're not here, I'll go do something for awhile, but I'll be back later :) ) Miho the Cat 19:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh... well, hopefully I might be able to help you in some way. I might be able to get on Xat during school(I can explain later), so I might be able to talk to you then. So hopefully I'll be able to talk to you soon! Miho the Cat 17:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Public PC = Unhappiness Well, I managed to get onto Wikia on the library computers, but it seems I can't get onto youTube or DA on these computers.... This sucks... Anyway, IDK if you're on Wikia right now, but hello Shima. I'll be on for another 106 minutes from now (which is how long I still have on the library PC), so if you wanna talk then I'll still be here until then, if you get back from the dentist's office. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't tell me the dentist didn't give you a lolly pop!!? SHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! D8 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hello Shima ^_^ I hope you're doing okay today.. anyway, I won't be on much anymore(school.... -_-), but I can ''still talk. I'll only be on if someone wants(or needs) to talk to me though. So if you need to talk to me for any reason, if you're lonely, or if you just wanna talk to me, just leave me a message ^_^ (otherwise I'll probably leave you alone, since besides talking to people, I don't have any reason to be online for the most part). I check my messages alot, so I should get any messages you leave me. Anyway, in case I don't get to talk to you today, I hope you have a good day ^_^ Miho the Cat 19:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, school sucks XP But hey, it's part of life I guess... but that doesn't mean I have to like it :P But yeah, I'll be on as much as I usualy am, but I'm not gonna talk to people unless they wanna talk to me. Sometimes IDK if people wanna talk to me or not... I tend to be kinda boring to most people, so I prefer them wanting to talk to me, so I know I'm not bothering them. So yeah, I'll still be around anytime you or my friends need me :) Miho the Cat 05:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait... so you can only be on the computer for and hour and a half?! Dang... =/ I can only be on as long as I get all my school done... >_> So yeah, hopefully I'll be able to talk to you soon! Miho the Cat 15:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) From what I know I guess you started school today, huh? Well, I wish you luck! So far school is going good for me.... I sorta like it(Aaaahhhhhh!!! I must be sick or something!! D:). Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're okay(my first school day was hell -_-). Yeah I know, I worry too much, but I consider you one of my best friends(aaaand I sorta worry about my friends alot...), so I wanted to make sure you're okay. And if not, I want to see if I could do something to help. Anyway, I g2g before Nana kills me, so I'll seeya later! Miho the Cat 19:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, I guess dull is better than somehting bad happening, ya know? :P School is pretty dull for me too, actually. Although I have been doodling very well during classes... :3 But while still learning, or course. Somehow, I can do both :P Anyway, I hope things are going okay for you, and if you need to talk to me about anything(school, if someone's bothering you, etc.) just message me :) Miho the Cat 21:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) And IDK about you, but I am SO happy it's Friday :D Hey Shima ^_^ Sorry I haven't been around lately... I've been working on my school, and I've been trying to keep some of my friends company. Anyway, I hope things are going okay for you, and you know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to ^_^ Miho the Cat 06:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry I haven't been around lately(Like I said, I haven't been feeling too good lately, and school has been keeping me busy..), but I just wanna say hi, and make sure you're okay ^^ If anything is bothering you(school, if someone's bothering you, anything), feel free to tell me. I'll always be willing to listen, and hopefully I'll be able to help in some way. You can trust me with anything ^^ I just feel kinda guilty since I haven't been around much... I feel like a crappy friend.. Miho the Cat 04:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm on Xat now if you wanna talk :) Miho the Cat 22:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I see you left SFW(I'm probably leaving too, unles by some mirical the drama stops.).. IDK exactly what happened, but are you okay...? Miho the Cat 20:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did. IDK exactly what happened though, but yeah. *Sighs* To tell the truth I'e been getting sick of people's immaturity, and I was thinking about leaving for awhile now, so yeah... I'm glad you seem okay though ^^ Miho the Cat 23:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Awww, you have a cold? D: That sucks :C I hope you feel better soon! Miho the Cat 00:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mm. Miho the Cat 20:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima, how're you feeling? I know you said awhile ago you had a cold... I've been praying for you. I noticed alot of my friends are getting sick lately.... Funny, I haven't been sick in awhile... IDT, anyway. Miho the Cat 22:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ And that's good :3 Being sick sucks.. and since I'm homeschooled, I have to do school anyway unless I'm so sick I can't move XP And I HATE taking medicine.... ugh. But I least I don't get sick much :P And yeah, like... at least four people I know are sick now =/ Maybe it's the change in weather... it's cooling off here :3(finaly! :D) Miho the Cat 02:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi... ^^' Sorry I haven't talked to ya in a long time, I've been.... busy, to say the least. I don't get on certain places at mush as I used to... anyway, how've you been? Miho the Cat 08:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) That's good :3 Is there a reason, or are you just happy? As for me, I've been pretty happy lately, cause the weather is much cooler, plus, I'm going on vacation! :D Miho the Cat 21:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool :3 I hope things work out for you ^_^ And yeah, I'm seriously looking forward to it X3 Miho the Cat 05:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) NP ^^ And I can't say the exact place, but I can say we rented a cabin in the mountains :3 I looooove the mountains! X3 Miho the Cat 05:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup ^^ I've been looking forward to it for about a year now, so yeah, I'm happy X3 Miho the Cat 05:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup ^_^ Miho the Cat 19:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Big Problem Hello, Shima. I see that the move status on SFW and the other Wikis are going rather slowly. It'll be quite unfortunate if the move is unsuccessful. However, as strange and mean as this is going to sound, a part of me is hoping that the move will fail, because I do NOT like the idea of having SFW's members infest this place and UFW if they discover them. After all the crap that me, along with you and several other Users had to deal with there, I don't think I should have to explain my reasons for not wanting anyone else from SFW showing up on my Wikis, because I'm not going to change everything I worked for and hoped to create on my Wikis just because ''those people want to have their way on any Fan fiction website they come across. Those members would limit free expression and opinion if they deem said comments from other Users to be "negative", "troll-like", or "mean", and you and I both know that a lot of SFW's view most types of criticism, even corrective (and other helpful and positive) criticism as something that needs to be abolished. This is unacceptable, because our Users on our Wikis should be able to recieve criticism so they can have the option to improve their fan fiction by listening to the opinions of their fellow members. Also, we cannot allow our Users to fill these Wikis up with useless and low-quality articles that could destroy the very purpose of these Wikis. IDK about you, but I'm not really fond of the idea of people writing/creating Pokemon articles on ULTIMO Fanon Wiki, seeing as how UFW is supposed to cover fan fiction relating to Ultimo and only Ultimo. We need to keep the content on these Wikis strict. I'm thinking of a back-up plan to move my Wikis in case the moves being initiated on SFW fail. I've got at least 2 ideas on what we can do in case we need to move this place and UFW without SFW finding out about us. 1. I can move the Wikis onto a different server, or 2. I can find a provider that would be willing to but at least UFW, in case we can't take this Wiki with us. I need to find people who will help me keep the members of our Wikis under control, in case people from SFW show up on them, and I'm asking for you to be one of the people who would be willing to be our Wikis' initial members. Members who will help keep maturity on our Wikis strong, along with keeping it unique, original, and well-moderated, so immature members will not control these places. What do you say? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw a message on the Anti-Wiki Alliance page left by someone who says that he has a tool that other Users can use to move Wikis onto individual servers. If the move being initiated by the Sonic Wikis ultimately fails, then I'll see if I can contact this guy and see if I can get some help from him. Anyway, I'm glad that you agree with me on these issues. Perhaps SFW has a doomed community, but I'm not gonna let the communities on this Wiki and UFW go down without one hell of a fight. However, because I have responsibilities on SNN (I work on the comics media), I think I might need some help moderating our Wikis. Our first order of business on the Wikis would be to Administrate them until we can find some Users who we know would take good care of at least UFW. I don't plan on going public with this Wiki because nowadays I just use it as a haven to write my Sonic fan fiction (although we probably could get Ryu or some others to RP with us on here if we wanted to, although I don't want SFW finding out about this place). Anyway... I got some bad news... It looks like my main school's protection has updated in such ways that its heavily limiting my access to dA. All the tabs are messed up, the front page doesn't show, I can't see very many pics of any kind at all, I can't see anyone's Avitars, I can't see my messages or reply to comments left on my dA profile, and I can't edit anything on my profile because everything is messed up. So in other words, my activities on dA are gonna completely grind to a halt now, because I can't access dA on any other public PC, and I still haven't had my home Internet restored yet... So yeah, don't expect me to show myself on dA for a while. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to update any of your fan fics here if you don't want to. :P Yup, ouch. Hey... did some fags at school steal an idea of yours? Does the teacher know what your idea was already before it was stolen? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC)